


7 Days!

by Goddesss_Stories



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BBC, F/M, Lemon, Necrophilia, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddesss_Stories/pseuds/Goddesss_Stories
Summary: One will always suffer the consequences of their actions.
Kudos: 12





	7 Days!

On a dark and rainy night in a suburban neighborhood, a lone house stood at the end of the road. Inside was a man speaking on a cellphone watching TV. A tall dark-skinned man wearing basketball shorts and a plain white T-shirt.

"Yeah! I still have the tape, man." He said.

"Aw, what? You didn't rewind that thing and give it to someone else?" A voice on the other line shouted. "Sean, I told you that the damn tape was cursed and you still didn't heed my warning?" He continued.

"Look, I don't believe in curses and you're too old to be believing in them too. I'm gonna prove to you that this tape woman crap is a bunch of bullshit." Sean declared as he poured himself a cup of cranberry juice.

He hangs up the phone and takes a small scoop of crushed ice to sprinkle it over top of his cranberry juice before downing it all in an instant. He heads over to the TV and turns it off and glances at the tape. He chuckled and threw it into the couch before heading upstairs. He took a long hot shower and brushed his teeth all without incident and went to sleep without a problem. So sure of himself and proud of his accomplishment, he prematurely celebrated with a simple smile.

Later that night, around the 2 AM mark, Sean is suddenly awakened by his urge to use the bathroom. After relieving himself, sean stretches and attempts to crawl into bed when he hears the TV downstairs coming on playing static and making a noise that clearly annoyed him. Heading downstairs, he saw that it wasn't his imagination as the TV was indeed on, but something wasn't right.

"I know I turned this TV off." He said in a sleepy gruff kind of voice. He turns the TV off once more and went into the kitchen for another cup of cranberry juice to soothe his itchy throat. Reaching for the cup, he is alarmed at the TV turning back on by itself.

"What the hell!?" Sean said. He hesitantly walked over toward the TV. Before leaving the kitchen, the TV changed to a still image of a well. This piqued Sean's interest as shuffled his feet toward the TV leaning in closer, he feels water underneath his feet soaking his carpet and socks.

"I-is this water? What the fuck is going on here." He shouted turning away from the TV not noticing a woman crawling out of the well and walking toward the TV. He takes off his socks and sits down in front of the couch trying to figure out how he was going to clean up his carpet. Suddenly, the screen made an eerie screeching sound as the woman from before crawled out of the TV.

Her appearance was that of a busty woman with long black hair, grey skin, sharp grey nails as if they had been recently polished, and a tattered robe of sorts. Sean looked up at the woman paralyzed with fear as she walked toward him in a slow-like manner. His heart began to beat fast and thoughts raced through his mind on how this was the end for him.

"The tape...it was real!" He thought. "The tape, Sadako, the legend! All of it's real!!"

Sadako began crawling on to reach Sean. She grabs his leg with her cold wet hands pulling herself up to reach eye level with him. She emits a faint snarling while rubbing her breasts against his chest creating a boner that smacks against her stomach. This grabbed Sadako's attention taking her by surprise as she looked down at Sean's massive erection.

"Hmmm" Sadako's distorted raspy voice was the least scary thing about her, but it certainly added a fear element. She reached into Sean's shorts to pull out his black cock dripping with precum just Sadako's touch and begin to slide her wet cold hand along the impressive length. As she stroked his cock at a moderate speed, Sean softly moans making Sadako look back at him, and Sean swiftly avoids her gaze in both fear and embarrassment.

She presses her face against his; softly giggling in her raspy voice. Sean closes his eyes trying to avoid her gaze only to open them and see Sadako flicking her abnormally long tongue swirling around the tip of his cock. It was warm in contrast to her cold touch which confused Sean, but he couldn't think on it for too long as before he knew it, Sadako firmly planted her lips on his cock slowly lowering her head until it disappears from his view. His body melts as her warm throat caresses his throbbing black cock with its tight hold.

"Mmm~" The ghostly being's moans vibrate off of his cock and coupled with superb technique comprised of slurping, stroking, and spitting on his cock; Sean is defenseless against her. Sean shouts as loud as he can gripping the couch behind him shooting his heavy load into her throat. Her eye visible through her long black hair grew bigger before rolling back.

"MMMM!!!" Sadako moans were muffled by Sean's thick, nasty sperm she attempted to swallow clogging her throat. Despite this, she wouldn't relent determined to take it all down her throat. Two bubbles made up of semen grew from her nostrils inflating until they suddenly popped turning into a viscous slime. Finally able to swallow it all down gulp by gulp, she rose from his crotch thoroughly cleaning his cock swirling her tongue around the veiny shaft. Her plump lips painting it with her grey lipstick until letting go with a faint popping sound.

She giggled while running her tongue up and down Sean's freshly polished fuck pole. Her face and hands around her face, chest, and hands regain color to them. She stood up watching Sean dazed before turning to enter back into the Television deciding to spare his life. Halfway into the TV, she's pulled by Sean who slams his erect cock into her sopping wet pussy thrusting his hips into her, rocking the TV, and causing her to stand on the tip of her toes. Sadako's moan transformed from raspy to digital echoing through the TV. As much as she enjoyed it, she tried her hardest to escape his grasp only to be pulled back into the real work where Sean took a hold of her shoulders keeping her bent over.

"T-too much! T-too hard!" Sadako shouted. Sean disregarded this breathing heavily brutally thrusting into Sadako at this point breeding her pussy with more of that sloppy ball juice that relentlessly seeks to fertilize each and every egg inside of with 100% efficiency. Like before, she regains more of her original color; her body looking more alive. Her stomach inflates with the obscene amount of baby batter Sean sprays into her starts to leak out and fall into the ground below them with a wet *splat* sound.

"Stomach full! No more!" Sadako softly pleaded; reaching out toward the TV. She collapses onto the ground after her knees buckle under the surge of pleasure forcing her to crawl toward the TV. The pupils in her eyes transform into the shape of hearts after Sean slipped his cock into her ass with relative ease due to Sadako's pussy juices coating his cock. She grits her teeth together and digs her nails into the hardwood floor scratching up while taking a merciless punishment. Sean rests his hand on top of Sadako while covering her mouth while pumping more of his virile spunk into her and due to her inability to contain any more, she began violently spitting up cum adding more to the puddle she was already forced to lay in.

Sean, fully depleted of stamina, rolls over on his back and falls asleep while Sadako continues throwing up and catching her breath at the same time. Sean's large cock proved to be too much for her ass to handle showing that it is now a gaping hole filled to the brim with cum that leaks down into her pussy and onto the floor.

The next afternoon, Sean woke up in his bed unable to feel his body as he lay there until his phone rings. It's a phone call from his friend prompting him to answer only to receive an earful about how worried they were.

"Dude, do you have any idea how worried I was!? You didn't answer the door when I knocked earlier...I almost gave up hope, to be honest." He said.

"I'm fine...I had this really wild dream though. I-" Suddenly, the bathroom door slowly opens seemingly on its own.

"You what? What happened?" Said his friend annoyed at the sudden halt in the sentence.

"I'mma calls you back" Sean replied hanging up the phone and reaching into his drawer to grab his gun. The door opens more until a pale-skinned woman a single eye peeking out from the left side of her black hair. Her body looks familiar to Sean until it finally clicks.

"Sadako!?" He shouted in disbelief. Her skin was youthful with color and warmth to her body. She moves the hair in front of her other eye and smiles while slowly trying to walk toward him. She trips and falls forward where she is caught by Sean who still couldn't believe that the woman before him was the same one that crawled out of his television. She kisses him and wraps her arms around him; giving him a big hug.

"Husband." She softly said in the best form of English she could speak.

"...holy shit, she only speaks Japanese now..." He thought to himself. He laid back in his bed giving way to Sadako to climb on top of him only to instantly fall asleep. Sean looks over to the dresser seeing the cursed tape in front of the mirror and takes a deep breath.

"Ok."


End file.
